1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eye accessories, and more particularly to improved means of protecting the eyes against wind and sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is primarily intended for use as an eye protector for sunbathers, though alternatively it may also be used as a form of goggles for skiers and the like, or even tinted somewhat to be used as a form of sunglasses. Accordingly only the prior art relating to these primary uses is described herein.
Eye protectors for use by sunbathers are well known in the prior art. Generally speaking such protectors are one piece molded members having a pair of eye cups separated by an integral nose bridge. The eye cups are proportioned to fit over the eyelids to cover the entire eyeball so as to shade the eye, thereby protecting the eyeball and avoiding burning of the eyelids. However, since the eye cups must necessarily be opaque to achieve this purpose, the bridge is also opaque, preventing tanning thereunder, so as to create an undesirable white mark across the nose of the sunbather. In general such devices are not adjustable, and are available only with the full eye cups as described.
Goggles as commonly worn by skiers and the like generally are relatively large eye protection devices covering a substantial region of the head in the area of the eyes so as to block the sun therefrom, resulting in peculiar tanning patterns on the wearers face. Further, the straps or other devices used to retain the goggles in position themselves normally block the sun's rays, creating untanned lines or streaks extending rearward to the hairlines. Of course similar comments are also applicable to conventional sunglasses, because of their size and substantial opaque regions.
Finally the only form of eyeshades well known in the prior art is the conventional visor, shading not only the eyes but generally the entire forehead and nose, contrary to the objectives of a typical sunbather.